Along came a Spider
by JadedNobody
Summary: Spider-man hit the ground running. He single handedly fights villains terrorizing New York. The vigilante is widely known. Not for the right reasons. His deeds are sullied by the Daily Bugle. It's only a matter of time before Spider-man runs into the larger superhero community


'So I'm Spider-man,' the vigilante narrated to himself. 'Most controversial vigilante. Bested only if you compare me to Bat-man in his early days. To bad I don't have a Jim Gordon.'

Spider-man was swinging through New York City. The minor had little to do tonight. His rogues gallery was in jail or in hiding. He stopped some street level crime and had an ear on the police radio. At this point he knew the best alley ways to commit crime in away from prying eyes and police patrols.

It had very long night. He had stopped fifty muggings. Typically he just webbed them to the wall. He would take the crook's phone to call and leave him for the police to pick up. He used to worry that there wasn't enough evidence but police will take an easy arrest. The morons also tend to be dumb enough to run there mouths and paint themselves into a corner when the officer arrives on the scene.

The most trying part of the night was the gang war he came across. Two rival gangs were warring over drug territory. Those were difficult because he had to web them all up while stopping them from shooting each other.

'Good thing I have my personal cheat: spider-sense,' it allowed him to weave bullets without having to focus in with his super senses. He had come to greatly rely on his six-sense. It gave him 3D awareness of his surroundings at all times.

The sun was rising so he decided to go home. His little abode in Queens wasn't as run down as she could be. It had character. The character of a boozy who had drank his life away.

Under the cover of what little dark remain he found a blind spot in a little concert corner. He emerged back out as forgettable Peter Parker. The best and worst thing about New York was that no one looked beyond their own space.

Peter skipped along home. He whistled Sinatra's New York down the way. His apartment building was a rotting wooden box. It had signs of once being well put together but age had come for it.

"Hiya Mr. Brown," he said to the middle age man with a mustache. "Have fun at whatever it is you do."

"Shouldn't you be at school right now?" He held the entrance open politely.

"I graduated early," Peter answered.

Most of denizens Peter had seen in passing due to the odd hours he keeps. Many of them had also wondered why a thirteen, now fourteen, year old was never in school. He had to deal with truant officers coming by so many times.

"The land lady will be pleased. Good thing too, the orphan all alone in the world shtick was getting worn out." He smiled to himself. When things went right Peter enjoyed them.

"A kid shouldn't have to worry about the rent," by his door was a red haired man in a suit with sun glasses. He had a cane so he was probably blind.

"If you are another agent from CPS I'm an emancipated minor. I have the papers proving it in my apartment. I graduated early from school because I started kindergarten a year early. I then skipped two grades in elementary. I skipped one in Middle school and another in High School. That's why I'm living alone and not in school. I gave my land lord copies of all these papers to." He had hoped word of his situation had gotten around the building by this point.

"No I'm not from CPS. I'm Matt Murdock," he offered his hand to Peter.

"Never heard of you." He didn't touch the hand.

"That's not surprising. I'm a lawyer from a little firm I did with my best friend Foggy Nelson."

"I have no use for a lawyer," he stepped inside of his home. "I also don't have any money. Bye."

"I just want to talk. Can I come in? It's about the situation your work with the Daily Bugle."

This made Peter think. If it was a legal matter with the bugle should he let him in? Was it wise to talk about this alone? Does he have an obligation to let him in?

Had Peter just been a normal person he probably wouldn't have. But he was of super human ability. In the event something went wrong and this man turned out to be a predator he could handle him.

"Okay then," he welcome the lawyer in. "So are you representing another news agency who is trying to poach me? If so I already signed a contract with the old man."

"You are Spider-Man."

Peter started laughing. He was figured out so all he could think of was to laugh. Maybe he could play it off as a joke.

"Mr. Murdock," the giggles subsided. "I just take pictures of Spider-man. If you came here looking for Spider-man then I can't help you." The more he thought about it, it was surprising it took this long for someone to suspect him.

It had to be his work for the daily bugle. He had stupidly agreed to it without thinking about how he flaunted an obvious connection to the masked vigilante. He was too excited about being able to make money without comprising time as Spider-man.

"It's okay Peter you can be honest with me," he gave a disarming smile only a lawyer could give.

"Yeah please leave," Peter would be adamant. Even if it was obvious he wouldn't admit anything, especially to a lawyer.

"Here's my card," he gave him a slip of paper that contained his work number and personal number. "Call it anytime."

"Leave." He pointed at the door.

"Have a nice day Peter. Stay safe."

Peter stomach dropped. His identity was known. If he didn't have his name attached to all those photos Murdock never would have thought to look into him.

Peter frantically had to close that path.

"Hello Mr. Jameson," Peter started. "I'd like to talk about my pictures."

"No! I'm not giving you another damn cent! I did you so much charity by signing that contract fixing those prices! Back in my day a kid your age could never had made that much money unless he knew someone!" Jameson took the the breath preceding the next tirade.

"No it's not about price. I just want you to take my name off the pictures from now on," Peter knew he had to act fast. "Could you please take my name off all photos going forward? List it as anonymous or use a pseudonym."

"That's it!" Jameson sounded more incredulous than mad. "I already do that!"

"Wait what?"

"Obviously! If I wrote your name under every photo then pretty soon everyone would know of your contact to the masked freak! Then you would be kidnapped by the thugs he beefs with and I would be without pictures!" Jameson hung up.

Peter held his cell phone in disbelief. He found it oddly touching that Jameson took a step to secure his safety even if there was a selfish element to it. But then how did that lawyer deduce who he was?

He hasn't been caught on any security cameras, if he was then a swat team would have busted that door open. Peter always kept an eye out for anyone tailing him.

God damn it. His spider-sense was suppose to warn him of danger. Why didn't it buzz when the lawyer came around? Wait, it didn't ring once when he met him.

Maybe he was just a busybody who wanted to help a kid who was putting himself in danger. Probably not. His luck was never that good.

All he could do now was carry on per usual.

His day went on per normal. He had a horrible stomach ache from all the stress. He fumbled through trying to recreate May's cooking. He was getting better.

"Only a little singed," he ate hash-browns that were actually in the realm of edible.

He emailed Jameson pictures of his shenanigans last night. The reply was less scathing than usual. Jameson only threaten to fire him once.

He took fixed up the suit's tears with his sewing needle.

Peter contemplated staying in for the night. But he realized if Spider-man disappeared after Peter was accused of being the web-slinger that would be even more suspicious.

He was swing down Main Street when he picked something up on the police radio.

Daredevil was spotted in Queens. They wanted instruction on whether or not to stop him. Spider-Man swung over to the last spotted location.

How should he feel about the Man With No Fear stomping around on his turf. There is no official rule but there kind of is an unofficial rule about this. You don't fight another hero's villains. You don't patrol on another hero's territory.

Then again, maybe they are both New Yorkers. If a person wanted to fight crime then any contributions were good. Daredevil probably noticed his villains didn't compare to Spider-man's so he wants to lend a hand.

Spider-man found Daredevil surveying the city from a rooftop. "What's the Prince of Darkness doing around here?" Daredevil turned to the web-slinger.

"As I said earlier. I don't agree with you doing this but if so I want you to know I'm here."

Peter fumbled his words. "You're the lawyer!?"

"Yes we spoke earlier. Don't worry there is no one around."

This might be good or bad. On one hand a fellow superhero could be trusted to not leak his name. On the other hand Peter felt he didn't have the best reputation in the super hero community given all the smears.

How did Daredevil even figured out his name? The young vigilante asked him as much.

Daredevil had an explanation ready. "I have super senses. The incident that blinded me amplified them." Peter wondered what it was like having super smell in New York. Especially in the alley ways a crime fighter found himself in. "I wasn't going to interfere but I happened to be in your general area one day. I heard your heart beat and you seemed young, it made me worried. I tailed you from a distance with my powers."

"You stalked me?" Peter made an exaggerated motion to cross his arms.

Daredevil appeared guilty at that. "I'm sorry but I couldn't leave it alone in good conscious. I looked into you. A minor shouldn't be out all hours fighting crime."

"I live alone with no family. I'm emancipated. What I do is my business." No one cared for the longest time. How dare he try to question it now. "Should a blind lawyer be out on the street taking the law into his own hands?"

"You got me on my hypocrisy," he chuckled.

"Are you going to tell anyone about this?"

"No," he answered instantly. "You have my name too so why would I do that?"

"Why did you give me your name?" Daredevil was making taking a big gamble on his character.

"To give you someone to call."

Peter sighed. This guy seemed like a good person but he didn't need a chaperone. He shouldn't be too hard on him.

"Thank you. I will keep the number. Could you please leave?"

"I'm going. Don't worry I won't be over here unless you invite me," Peter thanked him for his awareness.

Daredevil waved him good bye before leaping away into the night. Peter kept an eye out for him the rest of the night. Thankfully the crimson crime fighter kept his word. Hopefully, he would stay in Hell's Kitchen.

Peter only hoped his next meeting with another Superhero wasn't anything like this.


End file.
